11 Things I Hate About You
by LunarLycan87
Summary: A One Shot Robin writes a letter to Guy, stating how much he hates him and then finds how he actually kind of likes him. Crazy But Fun Way to Decided if I get to be a Mod for a forum... (Slash Warning M/M)


Disclaimer: Nope not a thing I own is Robin Hood related *shoves all memorabilia into virtual closet* Nope nothing… sorry folks (A/N: Yes it has a reference to another fandom care to guess? And yes this is M/M don't like it don't read)

One-Shot

"Why is it always a competition between you two?" Marian asked.

"You don't get it Marian… and neither will he... He is a sick, twisted loathsome rat."

"I think you kind of like him because he is you, just on the other side of the Gisborne and Hood coin."

"Don't flatter yourself too greatly Marian…" he said scornfully.

"What I still do not get it why you think he's so different from you? Isn't that your dogma that one man isn't so different from another…?"

"Enough." Robin whispered.

"Well?" she pried.

"I said Enough!" Robin yelled scaring his gang.

Marian went off smiling to collect some wood for supper's fire.

"Robin?" Djaq inquired with an idea.

"I am sorry, everyone I am just so tired of her defending him.

"There is an idea I'd like to share with you." Djaq started.

"Okay tell me…"

"You want to take out your frustrations, yes?"

"Yeah?"

"Then write a letter to Gisborne, but ah don't send it."

"That is a brilliant idea Djaq, we shall do one to different people." Much said impressed.

Robin nods, "That just might work."

After dinner, Robin then took a quill and an inkwell and he started to write, he would never send this, because deep down he knew Marian was right and given Djaq's idea he did feel better. He soon went to his cot and drifted off to sleep. Marian curious to know what was all going on, she found Robin's letter it was addressed to Guy. She was due back at Nottingham Castle in an hour she stuffed the note into her bodice and took off to the Castle. Thankfully all was well and the Sheriff was asleep, but she noticed there was still a fire going in Guy's room. She removed the letter from between her corset and bodice. She slid it under the door and then quickly headed to her room.

Guy was tired, naturally, he been caught up all day in trying to figure out why Hood had let him go earlier that morning. He paced beside the fireplace, back and forth, back and forth, he then suddenly saw the parchment paper that lay at the foot of his door. He unraveled it, and started to read…

_I hate the way you breathe my same air_

_I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you grow your hair.  
I hate the way you ride my horse, I hate it when you stare._

I hate your big dumb combat boots and the way you read my mind even when you show remorse.  
I hate you so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme.

I hate the way you're always right, I hate it when you lie.  
I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry.  
I hate it when you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call.

But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you, not even close…  
not even a little bit… not even at all.

**_R.H._**

Guy saw the r and the h and it stunned him to the core, Locksley was playing him, he didn't maybe even couldn't fathom how much this hurt Guy. Yes it was true that they had been mortal enemies but in truth Guy had always admired how Robin, though childish, was a dreamer and good person.

Guy was very tempted indeed to just let himself go to Sherwood and… No he couldn't even complete that thought, Hood was an untouchable God amongst men and He was only a man, Guy wasn't going to let this change him. Hood was also an outlaw and he wasn't going to let his heart be drawn out just have stabbed. He tossed the note into the dying flames and as they died the letter was consumed in their dying engulfed embers. Guy lay back onto his bed, and then finally let sleep come to him.

Rising as dawn was only a few hours ahead, Robin rested as his gang delivered food and medicine to the surrounding villages. As they got back to the camp, they found their leader, ripping up the whole camp.

"Where is it?" Robin roared.

"Master what do you mean, where's what?" Much asked, Robin went over to them, he grabbed Much by the scruff of his sweater,

"MY LETTER! My letter to Gisborne…" Robin boomed again.

"Calm Down, Robin." Little John stated, "It bound to be here someplace."

Robin and the gang looked everywhere in the camp twice.

"Found it… Oh wait that's my letter." Will said.

Marian carrying a basket came up to the group.

"What's going on?"

"Robin's lost his letter." Allan smirked.

"Lost his what?.. Oh Dear." Marian looked down

"Nah I think he lost the letter Q…" Allan stated smart alec.

"Will you stop it… We have got to find it before someone else does." Robin snarled worriedly he put his hands on his head.

"Robin?"

"What Marian?" he cried.

"I didn't realize it was a letter of great importance I thought you wrote something to get to him…"

"Marian? What are you saying?" Robin inched closer.

"It was addressed to him and I thought well-"

"You didn't…"

"I did… what was on it anyway?"

"Just bit of lovely poetry." Said a dark voice from behind them.

"Guy? How did you?"

"I followed you. I am on my own." He said throwing his hands up waiting to be bludgeoned.

"Robin you wrote, him…poe..poet…" Djaq held back a laugh. Marian however wasn't as happy, she wondered why Robin had written his enemy a poem and not her; his beloved.

She went bright red as did Robin.

"I hate the way you breathe my same air I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you grow your hair. I hate the way you ride my horse, I hate it when you stare. I hate your big dumb combat boots and the way you read my mind even when you show remorse. I hate you so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme. I hate the way you're always right, I hate it when you lie. I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry. I hate it when you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you, not even close… not even a little bit… not even at all." Guy smirked.

"You bastard!" Robin ran towards him knocking Guy to the ground putting a sword to his throat.

"What are you really going to thrill me, kill me, kiss me or are you just going to keep hating me." He whispered.

Robin helped him to his feet but then the sudden sykt! sound made Guy fall back again onto his knees. Robin suddenly felt the wetness and smelt coppery metallic smell of blood on Guy.

Guy had been stabbed in the back. It protruded from his back to his front, Vaisey had stabbed him.

"Gisborne!" Robin screamed.

"So how do you think that went My Lady Marian."

"Very well indeed." The woman evilly smiled at the two men.


End file.
